The Moment of Souls
by The Black Cat of Misfortune TI
Summary: This story is based 5 years in the future- Chase Young is still after the power of Omi, but something else has come up that will make Omi fall right into his hands, but this time he will come willingly. A dark truth lies in Omi's past, but he doesn't know of it. What is it and how much will it change? This is Xiaolin Showdown, not Xiaolin Chronicles. No love between Omi and Chase!
1. The Sapphire Hydra

It had been 5 years since Omi turned to the dark side, but still, Chase Young never backed down and was more determined than ever. Not all of the Shen Gong Wu had been found yet, but they were still coming in. Chase didn't turn up for most of them, and when he did, he was either going for it or observing Omi. Omi could always feel his eyes on him, either it was Chase's actual eyes or his crow's eyes. The others didn't notice, so Omi decided not to speak of it.

It was a usual morning, Omi spent it mediating on his head, while the other trained hard,

"Omi, how long do you plan to mediate like that? You've been like that since you got up, you even missed breakfast" said the leader of the group, Omi kept his posture.

"Until I find the peace which I am looking for" he replied, over the years Omi grew quite a bit, as did everyone else, but not so much for Clay. He was almost as tall as Rai and taller than Kimiko. Rai sighed and went back to fighting Clay. However, during everyone's training, Omi's dots lit up and everyone heard him gasp and fall,

"Omi, are you okay?" asked Kimiko as she ran to him and reached out her hand to help him up, which he took.

"I believe I am alright, I just sensed something bad" he said, everyone looked worried at him, "please do not worry about me my friends, I am what you call toptip"

"tiptop!" corrected Rai, "yeah, he's alright, we know when he's not, he will actually start to make sense" everyone nodded at Raimundo's remark. At that moment, Dojo came slithering outside with the scroll,

"sorry to disturb you guys, but we got a Shen Gong Wu on the way, and it's a special one" he called, they all ran to him and surrounded the scroll, Dojo opened it,

_"The Sapphire Hydra- It is the sister Shen Gong Wu of the Sapphire Dragon, it alone can summon 7 snakes, and if any of the snakes are killed, two takes its place"_

Dojo closed the scroll and transformed to his larger form, "let's get a move on then" he said, everyone got on his back and they took off.

"So where is the Sapphire Hydra?" asked Kimiko, Dojo thought for a minute,

"Do you remember where we found the Sapphire Dragon?" he asked, everyone nodded, "well, I remember Master Dashi asked me to hide it on the other side of the world from it, for some reason"

"so..." began Rai, "we found the sapphire dragon in a volcano in Hawaii, that means-" but before Riamundo could finish, Dojo interrupted

"ladies and gentlemen, we are off to Greece, to the city of Athens"

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Greece, because of Dojo being so fast as a dragon, but Athens was very big, Dojo flew the gang in, with Kimiko being her usual self of dressing up; she was dressed in a Greek robe, with golden leaves in her ginger hair.

"Dojo, where do we start partner?" asked Clay. The small, green dragon was swirling all over the place,

"oh, it's close, so very close" he cried, Omi grabbed his mystical friend,

"calm down Dojo, point the way" he said, and Dojo pointed,

"that way, towards the Parthenon" he called,

"the what?" questioned Kimiko, Dojo sighed,

"you know, that big temple place where they worship the Greek Gods"

"oh" began Omi, "I have never been to another worshipping place other than our temple and Master Monk Guan's, let's go review it out" he said as he ran off.

"It's 'let's go check it out' Omi! And wait up" shouted Raimundo. They all chased after the bald, yellow coloured boy; not knowing that eyes were watching them, but these eyes were mainly focused on Omi.

* * *

They entered the Parthenon temple and were dazzled by the magnificent statues that decorated the main hall, but Dojo didn't look so sure,

"you know, I've realised a lot of things change in 1500 years, this wasn't here during the time I hid everything, but I get the hunch that the Shen Gong Wu isn't in the building" he said, everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Kimiko,

"I mean that the Sapphire Hydra might be on top of the temple or somewhere around the temple at least". Raimundo sighed,

"okay, we'll have to split up then, I'll stay in the temple, Kimiko will check the east side outside, and Clay will take the right. You, Omi, will check on top of the temple. Beware of Jack Spicer, Hannibal, Wuya or even Chase Young, by some miracle. If you see them, don't draw attention to yourself and go for a showdown if you can. Dojo, you can go with Omi, taking that he will be the most vulnerable for attacks, plus having a dragon on you're shoulder will look a bit strange, and Dojo won't be seen on the roof." Everyone nodded at the orders they were given by their leader.

They split up, looking around their ordered places. The hard part was trying to act normal and get a job done at the same time.

Omi stealthfully climbed to the top, "Dojo, do you sense something?" he asked the dragon on this shoulder, who was twitching even more,

"oh yes, it's here, I'm certain" he exclaimed, "hurry, before we have company". The monk searched everywhere, but it was hard because everything was flat,

"How do I look" Omi wondered,

"look for a crack" shrieked the dragon. Omi turned to him,

"Dojo, what's wrong?" he asked, Dojo pointed,

"him!" he cried. Omi looked in the direction in which Dojo was pointing,

"Chase Young" he hissed, but the immortal man just smiled,

"glad to see you've been doing well, my apprentice" he said, Omi clenched his teeth.

"I am not your apprentice Chase, can't you except that already, you've been watching me for 5 years, and you still haven't given up. Why?" he asked, Chase's smile vanished and he walked up to the monk,

"you don't remember much of what happened 5 years ago when you were under the influence of your dark side, do you?" Omi backed off,

"why would I, it was 5 years ago" he fought back, "now if you would excuse me, I have a Hydra to find" Chase raised a brow,

"you mean this?" he said as he held up a blue object. Omi gasped,

"give it here Chase, or prepare for a humiliating defeat" Chase laughed silently to himself at Omi's usual battle phrase.

"Why should I give this to you, you already have the Sapphire Dragon, now I get this" he said, Omi clutched his teeth,

"it doesn't work that way" Chase smiled,

"ok, then try and take it from me, oh just do it quickly before that nitwit Spicer comes. How about having a Xiaolin Showdown". Omi did his best to stay calm, he knew Chase was testing him, he always did whenever they encountered, but over the years, Omi because extremely strong and was battling Chase equally, and that's what scared him most.

"very well, I except your challenge" Omi said and walked toward Chase, placing his hand on the Hydra, seeing it glow, "name the challenge" Chase smirked,

"we are going to have the same challenge we had 5 years ago after you released me from the Sphere of Yun, let's see how much you've improved, and I won't let you win this time. Follow the leader Kung Fu style, the first to drop loses. I wager the Serpents Tail, and you?" Omi glared at his opponent, he already knew Chase went easy on him, but that doesn't mean Chase wasn't impressed.

"I wager the Mantis Flip Coin" he called out,

"very well"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both called out.

Suddenly the whole temple was breaking into pieces, spikes were forming from the ground and Dojo was watching from the side line. Omi transformed into his battle armour, which had been upgraded over the years; his Kaijin Charm on his left arm, and his suit is filled with rips and stitches, some old, some new.

"Gong Yi Tenpai" they shouted in unison,

"you may go first little one" said Chase, Omi hissed at his old name that Chase used to call him, but he took the opportunity,

"Ant eating grass" he called out, flipping from spike to spike. Chase just smirked his evil smirk,

"I see you have improved in your martial art moves, but still you are at the basics" he taunted before copying the moves in which Omi performed. "My turn: Wolf attacking Ox". With his move called out, Chase challenged Omi and moved further upwards,

"Ha, easy, I call that a basic" Omi said before copying.

Down below, watching the match, stood Dojo with the book, "I'm just wondering who the hell thought of these names, they probably gave up after a while" he said, scratching his chin.

"Horse Skipping Pebble" - Omi

"Chimp Yanking Chain" - Chase

"Viper Striking Rat" - Omi

"Cheetah Leaping Tree" - Chase

"Bear Biting Moose" Omi called, but Chase had other ideas, realising that Omi wasn't going to go down that easily,

"Serpent's Tail!" he called out, holding the Shen Gong Wu, and passed through the spike in which Omi was about to land, and made him go through it, causing him to fall. However he soon grabbed on to a spike, which Chase soon landed on, "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you. You know this looks very familiar, except last time you were able to climb up and I fell for one of your tricks, I was very impressed" he said to Omi, who was slipping.

"What makes you think you haven't fallen into one of my traps right now" Omi smirked, Chase frowned, "Mantis Flip Coin!" he called out, before jumping of the spike, hoping onto another one, "Leopard Strike", then jumping back; aiming to push Chase off. However Chase dodged it and jumped onto another one,

"That was very clever of you Omi, shame it didn't work. It is clear that you have matured, you would have never thought of that last time, but I guess I wouldn't have fallen for the same old tricks" Omi clenched his teeth, he remembered the last time, how he made Chase slip on ice and fall, "don't look that way, if you'd stayed by my side, you would be more than a Xiaolin Dragon by now". Omi looked down,

"I don't care what you say to me, I don't care if you continue to train me for your own benefits. I'm not joining you, you used me and took my dots. You say that it is either I join you or you destroy me, but what makes you so sure that I will be as strong as you" Omi fought back, he wasn't backing down now. Chase sighed,

"even after 5 years of maturing, you still don't understand a thing. Firstly, I believe that you definitely will defeat me one day because the way you fight now, you're already well on your way. Secondly, I took your dots because you were a cat, and you made me much stronger" Chase said, Omi just glared,

"enough chat-chit, let's end this" Omi said, Chase just smirked,

"yes, let's! Leopard Strike" and with that said, he already pushed Omi off his spike with lightning speed, that Omi could not see. Omi fell to the ground and the Showdown ended. The Temple turned back to its normal shape, and no one knew what happened. Omi was lying on the ground and stared up at Chase, who was holding the Sapphire Hydra, Serpent's Tail and Mantis Flip Coin .

"You never go for Shen Gong Wu, why did you try so hard?" he asked, Chase looked down at the boy on the floor,

"do you even know what the Sapphire Dragon and Sapphire Hydra do when they are together? Do you know why they were on the other sides of the world from each other?" Omi shook his head, Chase sighed.

"I'm surprised you forgot, Dojo" Dojo hid behind Omi's head, "as you know, when you cut off one of the snakes from the Sapphire Hydra, two takes its place. Well, when the two Shen Gong Wu are together, the Sapphire Dragon becomes a hydra, and no amount of smoke can turn it back into its normal, object, form. It will be the end of the world, for everyone." Omi frowned.

"So, that means..."

"I'm doing you and the whole world a favour Omi. Taking you didn't know what the two did together, I think half the world would be Sapphire by now" he interrupted. Omi looked down,

"thank you" he whispered, Chase smiled at the whisper,

"hey Omi!" called Raimundo, both Omi and Chase turned to find the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons, "Chase Young? Don't worry Omi, we'll help you" all three of them began to charge at the immortal man, who was just smirking, but then Chase rolled his eyes like he sensed something, and something that would make a normal warrior turn right around.

"Golden Finger!" he called, pointing at the charging warriors, who suddenly froze in their tracks, and turned to Omi, like he had something important to say. Omi noticed this,

"what?" he asked,

"meet me in the field where I first taught you your first move, tonight Omi , we need to talk, you may bring Dojo with you if you don't trust me" he said, snapping out of his trance, "now, I need to hide this. That nitwit, Jack Spicer, has finally come, he's always late" and with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone, the others began to move again, and looked annoyed about missing the action; Omi turned to Dojo,

"Bad luck kid, but to be honest, I'm glad he won, now knowing the power of those two Wu together gives me the chills, let's get back to the others" said the green dragon.

"You won't tell the others about our meeting tonight, will you?" he whispered, making sure the others didn't hear him, Dojo shook his head,

"no, but I will go with you, and I will report if anything bad happens". Omi sighed in relief,

"thank you" he said, before meeting with the others.

"Well, did you get it?" asked Rai, but Omi shook his head,

"sorry, Chase Young beat me too it, however he said that it was better that way, taking that the Sapphire Hydra and Sapphire Dragon should never be brought together". Everyone groaned,

"damn, that lizard guy is really annoying when he's after Shen Gong Wu, but I guess we should thank him, I didn't know that" said Rai. Everyone nodded,

"well, taking that that's been taken care of, let's go home" said Kimiko. They all nodded again and got aboard Dojo quickly, not bringing any attention to themselves, only to notice Jack Spicer, making his way toward the temple, but before he could order his attacks to his robots, Rai shouted,

"Chase beat you to it, nitwit, you're too slow" Jack face-palmed himself and made the slow trip home.

* * *

**Hi Xiaolin Showdown lovers, here is a new story of mine. I really wanted to write this one because i know this is going to be a great story. This is not Chase x Omi love, because I just can't stand it and I think it's wrong, I see them as more as allies. My brother helps me with this story so you guys are in for a treat. The next chapter will be up soon, because it's already finished, but I'll make you guys wait. It all depends on reviews, so please review if you want the next chapter. I promise you that this story will be worth your time, and if it's not, then you have no taste.**

**Well, until next time.**


	2. Lies

For the rest of the day, Omi trained, but his uneasiness didn't help him focus. What did Chase Young, Prince of Darkness, want to say to him? Other than 'join me on the dark side', Omi couldn't think what. But at least Dojo would be with him, however, to be honest, with Dojo's fire power, the young monk was even more terrified. After everyone went to bed, Omi woke Dojo and they retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws,

"You sure about this, Omi?" asked Dojo, but Omi just stared at the Golden Tiger Claws, thinking this over one last time.

"No, but when Chase asked me to meet him, didn't you notice he froze before he suddenly asked for me?" Dojo thought it over,

"I guess you're right, but if anything bad happens, then I'm telling Master Fung" Omi nodded,

"I understand, and I couldn't agree more. Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi called out before slicing the claws in the sky, creating a worm hole, and going through it. Omi made sure they were located to the place Chase said, the field where he taught him 'Repulse the Monkey'. Chase always said that even if they were on opposite sides, Chase still wanted to teach Omi new moves, saying that he would never give up trying to turn Omi dark. The thought made Omi shiver, but he knew Chase's motive was neither good or bad.

* * *

They made it to the field and saw no sign of Chase, the grass was longer and looked like it hadn't been touched in years,

"I've got a bad feeling about the Omi, let's leave" Dojo shivered, but Omi just petted him head,

"Dojo, for a dragon who's more than 1500 years old, you're a wimp. Let's wait a little longer, Chase has a habit of showing up when we're not looking" said the young monk.

"And you're absolutely right, Omi" said a voice behind them, they both jumped before turning round to find Chase Young, alone.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" asked Omi, Chase smiled,

"you've always been the type of person who wants to get to the point quickly, very well, I will tell you" Omi and Dojo listen carefully. "The next Shen Gong Wu will reveal itself soon, and I know Dojo has sensed that too. However, if must warn you Omi, this Shen Gong Wu isn't the type a person like you wishes to find. It has a dark truth behind it that will scar you forever" Omi glared at the immortal man.

"Don't you want me to be scarred, why should I listen to you? What is so special about this Shen Gong Wu anyway?" Omi asked, Chase frowned,

"so even Master Monk Guan, let alone Master Fung, didn't tell you. Dojo?" Chase turned to the trebling dragon on Omi's shoulder.

"Hey don't look at me" he said, defending himself, but Omi wanted answers,

"tell me what? What have they been hiding from me?" Chase sighed,

"sadly little one, it is not my place to tell you that truth, but you're bound to find out soon. Just know that people have been hiding this truth from you, to protect you" Omi glared,

"and what about you? You're hiding the truth from me, are you trying to protect me?" he asked suspiciously, Chase smirked.

"In a way, yes! But it is for my own reason, I don't want my apprentice breaking by what I tell him, do I?" Omi hissed.

"For the last time, I'm not your apprentice, and I'm sure the truth can't be that bad to break me", Chase sighed,

"I guess we will find out soon young one, but for now, it's farewell" and with that said, Chase Young was gone.

Omi turned to Dojo, "What have you been hiding from me Dojo?" he asked the small dragon, but Dojo turned away,

"it's not my place to say either, Omi. You must wait until the time is right to ask", Omi looked down,

"please Dojo, I am most confused and I feel like my head is down side up" he said, Dojo sighed,

"I understand Omi, but I mean it when I say that it is not my place to tell, as much as I wish it was. I want you to know the truth, but the truth will hurt more than you think" said the green dragon, "now let's go home, I'm tired, good thing you brought the golden Tigerclaws." Omi stood silent for a while, all kinds of thoughts going through his head, it hurt and was frustrating.

"Very well" he finally said, "Golden Tiger Claws!" he called before ripping the sky and jumping into the portal, not knowing that Chase Young was still there, with Wuya next to him.

"You're going after him again, aren't you?" she said, Chase smirked,

"I'm always after him, I believe he belongs on the dark side, him powers are far greater" Wuya sighed,

"why Chase, he's an annoying round headed kid?", Chase hissed and turned to Wuya, gripping her neck.

"I see you still don't understand, that monk is no child anymore. He has a hidden power inside of him that he can't see, it's been there since his beginning. An annoying witch like you will never understand, but this time, I mean to help Omi. Once he finds out the truth, he will go on a rampage, and I will be there to stop him" he said, letting go of Wuya, who dropped to the floor holding her neck.

"Well go on then, what is so special about him? What is the truth?" she asked, Chase smirked,

"all in good time" was all he said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

By the time morning came, Omi still hadn't gotten any sleep. His mind always wondered to what Chase had said to him, "this Shen Gong Wu isn't the type a person like you wishes to find. It has a dark truth behind it that will scar you forever". Omi clenched his teeth and shoved his pillow in his face,

"damn it" he whispered to himself. After a while Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko all poked their heads into Omi's sleeping quarters,

"you ok Omi? Usually you're the first up" said Kimiko, Omi threw his pillow at his comrades. They all stared shocked,

"wow, Omi, what's got you so beat?" asked Raimundo, Omi stood up, almost eye to eye with the Brazilian,

"nothing" was all he said before he pushed past them and began his day. The wind, fire and earth dragons all stared at each other,

"what do you think got the critter all tied up in a strop?" asked Clay, Rai sighs and rubs his head,

"man, I don't know, I've never seen him live this, at first I thought it was because he lost against Chase Young yesterday, but then against, he has never been like this the other times, what makes this one so special"

"we could go ask Master Fung, he may know something" Kimiko suggested, they all nod and head to the elder monk, who happened to be watching Omi train from afar.

"Master Fung!" Clay called, the monk turned,

"ah, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, how are you this fine morning?" he asked,

"are morning is great, but I don't think I can say the same for Omi" Rai said. Master Fung turned into the direction of Omi again, who seemed to have not noticed he was being watched,

"yes, I have noticed something off with the young monk, I have never seen him like this before. It seems to me that he isn't angry, but confused" said the monk, Kimiko frowned,

"how can you tell? And confused about what?" asked the Japanese girl.

"One can always tell the emotion of another by their body language or aura, but about what? I do not know" he explained. Dojo slithered by,

"hey guys, how are you" he asked joyfully, the element dragons sighed, and pointed to the water dragon, Dojo followed their line of sight. Although he wasn't as surprised as the others, he moved over to Master Fung, "Master Fung, are we still up for that game later?" asked the dragon, the elder monk nodded with a confident smirk,

"of course Dojo" and they moved inside.

"What do you think is up with Omi?" asked Rai, Kimiko sighed,

"here's an idea, instead of wondering in confusion, let's just ask him. He's not an enemy who won't tell us his evil plans, right?" she said, the boys nodded, and they walked over to the yellow headed monk.

"Yo, Omi" Rai greeted, but Omi ignored them and continued training,

"please Omi, talk to us, we don't know what we have done wrong" exclaimed Kimiko. Omi stopped and looked at his friends,

"I am sorry my friends, I have just confused about so much. I don't know what to do anymore" he said, looking down. Kimiko smiled and hugged the taller boy,

"things can always get confusing Omi, but you need to understand that you have friends that will always help you. No matter what." she consoled him. The monk just nodded, "now let's forget about all of your worried, ok" he nodded again. If only they knew.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dojo finally obtained the grip to talk about their meeting with Chase Young, Dojo found the elder monk in his room, meditating, with his eyes closed. Dojo's mind was unsettling, so he want to start things off slow by making master Fung think that someone else was entering the room, by smacking the ground like footsteps. Then immediately Master Fung spoke without taking a breath "if you lose our next game then you have to stop wagering before you give me your soul" Dojo shook and turned to his master, to see that he hadn't moved.

"About that, actually I have something more important to say" said the dragon. Master Fung opened his eyes and stared at Dojo, rising from his mediating form and walked to him,

"what is it you wish to say?" asked Master Fung, Dojo sighed and took a deep breath,

"last night, me and Omi went to meet Chase Young" the elder monk frowned, "but it's not what you think, he was alone and only wanted to talk, besides I was there" said the dragon. Master Fung nodded,

"proceed" he ordered,

"I understand that a new Shen Gong Wu will reveal itself soon, but it's the one that we have feared the most, and Chase wanted to warn Omi about it" Master Fung gasped,

"what did he say?" he asked, but by the tone of his voice, it sounded more like an order.

"um...well, he said something about the truth will scar him. Though he didn't actual say what it was, he said that it wasn't his place to say. I think he's waiting for you to tell Omi, you or Master Monk Guan" said the dragon. The elder monk sat down again,

"I can't tell Omi, but I do understand that he will find out soon, until that time comes though, don't tell Omi about the activation of this Shen Gong Wu" he ordered, the dragon nodded and left the room, leaving Master Fung to his thoughts.

"Having trouble there, old man?" said a familiar voice, but Master Fung wasn't surprised,

"I knew you were there the whole time Chase Young, now what is it you want?" said the monk. Chase Young came out of his hiding place and sat in front of the elder monk,

"just wanted to come and see my apprentice, he has grown so much in the past few years, and I believe he will grow even stronger after he finds out the truth". Master Fung glared at the immortal man,

"why do want Omi so much? Because of what he is? Or are you just planning to kill him once you obtain him?" he questioned, Chase smirked,

"my idea 'was' to kill him if I didn't obtain him, but now I see that he will have no choice but to join me, but this time, out of his own free will" the monk frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Chase stood up and circled the monk

"once he finds out of his past, he will go on a rampage, he will blame you and Master Monk Guan for never telling him the truth, he will no longer trust you. And when that time comes, I will be there to 'help' him". Master Fung stood up and stood eye to eye with the prince of darkness,

"he may no longer trust me, but what makes you so sure he will fall into your trap" he said, Chase smirked,

"because I have made him my ally; he may not know it, but he already trusts me" he countered.

"You will never take Omi, I won't let you take his dots again" the elder monk said, but Chase shook his head,

"you still don't understand, old man. Omi will come willingly, even if I want to take his dots, he won't let me, because he will have all the free will he has now. He will come after me, not the other way round" Chase concluded, "now, I must go, we never had this conversation, do you understand" Master Fung slowly nodded, clenching his fists, "good" was the last thing he said before he disappeared, leaving a defeated Master Fung.

* * *

The rest of the day went quiet, Master Fung didn't speak a word of his and Chase Young's conversation. Omi started cheering up, but everyone could see it was a fake smile. Master Fung snapped out of his state of defeat when he saw Dojo sprinting towards him.

"Master Fung, it's time" he whispered into his master's ear, Master Fung knew exactly what he meant and turned to his students.

"Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay. I would like a word with you three" he said, the three dragons nodded, but Omi frowned,

"why not me?" he questioned, Master Fung needed to come up with a lie, he knew he was never meant to lie, but it was for his own good.

"Because you are in no state to be talked to seriously, young one. Once you snap out of your confusion, then we'll talk" he lied, Omi frowned and glared at his master,

"Lies" was all he said before he ran off. Master Fung sighed before turning to the other three,

"now young dragons, the next Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself" he said, they all frowned,

"but shouldn't Omi be part of this?" questioned Clay, the elder monk sighed,

"sadly, this Shen Gong Wu is not for Omi, you will retrieve it yourselves, but don't let it fall into the wrong hands, including Chase Young" he explained. They all nodded and turned to Dojo, who had the scroll, he opened it:

_"The Soul Tea - It is a Shen Gong Wu, that is shaped as a tea pot, that can create life, but only one at a time, meaning if it has already created life and that life is still around, then it can't be used again until that life is dead, or the Shen Gong Wu took it back" _

The three dragons turned to their master, frowning,

"please tell me this has nothing to do with Omi" pleaded Raimundo, Master Fung drooped his head,

"I'm afraid so" he said,

"why? Why hide it from the fella? You're hurting him more, weren't you the one who sent him off on an adventure to find his family?" asked Clay.

"Now is not the time for questions, retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, I will watch Omi" he ordered, the dragons nodded and got aboard Dojo, and flew away. Master Fung was left on his own, he knew Omi hadn't been listening, so he needed to find him. He went to Omi's room and found him mediating, but Omi could sense his presence and opened his eyes,

"lies" he said again, Master Fung frowned,

"your head is not clear young one, until you obtain that-"

"Dojo sensed a Shen Gong Wu, didn't he?" Omi interrupted, "You and Master Monk Guan have been hiding something from me, haven't you?"

Master Fung gasped and stepped back, apparently Dojo forgot to mention that Chase mentioned his and Guan's names.

"Omi, we haven't hidden anything from you, it's all in your head, let it go" he lied, but Omi shook his head,

"I will not let it go, because I know it's true. Dojo told you didn't he: about me meeting with Chase Young. I think I am old enough to fine out the truth, don't you?" Master Fung gulped, "how about you start telling me about this Shen Gong Wu". The elder monk shock his head,

"no!" was all he said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Greetings, here's the second chapter as I promised, I've had one review so far. Can I get some more please because it helps me continue a story more frequently. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. The rest of the story is much more exciting, trust me.**

**Well until next time!**


End file.
